Leave Out All the Rest
by LogicBomb.32
Summary: Their eyes met, and somehow JJ knew that this wasn't good-bye because good-byes meant going away and going away meant forgetting.


**Title: Least Out All the Rest **

**Author: LogicBomb.32 **

**Ships: JJ/Emily friendSHIP **

**Summary: Their eyes met, and somehow JJ knew that this wasn't good-bye because good-byes meant going away and going away meant forgetting**.

**Authors Note: First off thanks to- Nightlancer600, dino-dog83, Daisyangel, cmfanbex, crazyobsession101 and laurenhd08- all of whom reviewed C'mon Girl. Secondly this fic came to me at 5:50 this morning when I got up to go to practice, the song Leave out All the Rest by Linkin Park was one repeat on my Ipod when I was writing it. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The tears were shining in her eyes, unshed as she fought for them to be, there was nothing she could do about her trembling hands or shaky breaths. This couldn't be happening and yet it was. This was not a nightmare, this was not a cruel prank but rather a twist of fate, like the twist of a knife in her heart, piercing her soul. Jennifer Jareau was composed, only keen eyes would have caught the tremors in her hands or how, when she spoke, her voice quavered ever so slightly. Only someone looking for the signs of her destruction would notice them, because, after all, she was Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau.<p>

She would fight herself tooth and nail, rather implode than let any sign of weakness slip through her carefully covered cracks. And normally it worked, normally the façade remained in place and no one questioned her but now, now was not one of those times. Her world was collapsing on multiple levels and she was powerless to stop it, powerless to fight back. But she did fight, even though she knew it was a losing battle, she fought "Jen"

Blue eyes snapped up as someone spoke, someone said her name and it was by the name that she was called that JJ knew the speaker "Emily." She said, surprised at how stable she sounded, how composed she seemed.

But Emily Prentiss knew better.

She saw the shaking hands and heard the way JJ's voice cracked as she said her name "I'm so sorry." She whispered, her voice low and hoarse, taking the blonds hands in her own.

JJ shook her head "It's-it's not your fault." She said, determined not to cry, at least not yet.

She knew the tears would come, hell they were already here, it was just a matter of time before she lost it. Lost it like she was loosing her best friend, like she was loosing the father to her child and even the job she loved. Everything was falling apart.

"Look at me." Emily said softly.

JJ couldn't bring herself to do it because she knew that if she met Emily's gaze the barriers would fall and the waterworks would start. She knew that it would finally be real, that this was good-bye and Emily was actually going to leave. Not that she had a choice and it was for that reason that as much as JJ wanted to hate the dark haired agent, she couldn't. She just couldn't do it.

"Please Jennifer." Emily said, almost begging.

She hated seeing JJ like this and it was all ten times worse because she knows that it is all her fault. The pain her friend is experiencing, the loss of the control she hates so much is largely her, Emily Prentiss' fault. And JJ looked up, crystal blue iris' shining with tears "I'm going to miss you." The blond said

"I know." Emily said, nodding "And I hate having to leave you, leave everyone but I need to be dead. I need to be gone until Doyle is dead."

There was that, that one possibility and JJ knew that she would have to focus on that if she intended to become somewhat herself again. Behind the secrets and the lies she told, the grief she didn't actually have to fake everyday, there was the possibility of her friends return. The hunting down and killing of Doyle was the only chance that Emily had and while JJ was oh so tempted to try and speed that process along she didn't. Emily wouldn't want that. Henry wouldn't want that, small and not so tiny as he was, he needed his mother there for him.

"When does your plane leave?" JJ asked, wondering how much time they had left, how much they had before Emily would no longer be and someone else, some façade would be forced on her.

"I-" _can't tell you_ Emily almost said but stopped herself, this was JJ, someone she trusted her life with, someone who would never do anything to hurt her or put her in danger "I have to leave at 6:45." She said, looking around the tiny motel room she had been put up in for the past two days while her existence was erased and her new life was established.

JJ looked down at her watch, it was five thirty, a little over an hour. Not enough time to do much of anything, not what they wanted to do, not what they needed to do "Promise me something." Emily said, breaking the silence the two women had fallen into.

"Anything." JJ whispered

"Don't let this ruin you." Emily said, addressing the downward spiral she knew JJ's life was taking "Don't let this ruin the team." She added "I know you think that you're losing everything but you still have the team and you still have Henry. That baby boy needs you more than you know Jennifer."

The tears started falling.

Cascading.

Shaking shoulders.

The two women were crying, this wasn't how life was supposed to go. This wasn't fair, not to Emily, who's secret Hotch and JJ had to keep. Not to Reid or Rossi or Morgan or Garcia who thought they had lost a friend, who were grieving for the loss of a family member. Not to her mother, as rocky as their relationship was, no mother disserved to go to their daughters funeral "Promise me that JJ." Emily said seriously "I want you to go home tonight and look at Henry and think of him. Think of how much he needs you, think of how much he loves you. How much I love you, how much Garcia and Reid and Morgan and everyone else loves you. Don't let them lose another family member."

"I promise." Emily said, wiping the tears from her face and taking a deep breath "Your turn." She said, looking at Emily "You have to promise me something."

"Okay, shoot."

"Where ever you go, whoever you have become, don't forget that behind the fake name and the lies, you are still you. You are still Emily Prentiss, you may not be able to carry a gun or kick in anymore doors but you are still you. Promise me you won't lose yourself."

Emily smiled, memories taking her away from this god forsaken hotel room with armed guards and for a moment she was remembered the good times. She remembered the moments that dragged her through the nightmares and served as the reminder as for why she worked in the BAU "I promise. " she said

A sharp knock at the door startled the two women and they both reached for their holster, Emily's hand falling to her side when she realized that she wasn't armed. JJ however was and had her gun trained on the door "Who is it?" she said,

"It's Marshall."

JJ stood up and gun still by her side she peered through the hole in the door before stepping back and letting the U.S. Marshall in "Let's go." He said, looking at Emily.

"But-" she said "You said-"

"It doesn't matter what I said, orders are to get you out of the country as soon as possible and that moment is now. Let's go." He explained, looking agitated.

"Can I have a minute to say good-bye?" Emily asked, knowing damn well that she was going to have her minute even if she had to knock Marshall Mann unconscious.

"Fine." He said, his eyes softening and walking out of the room to give the ladies some space.

The door closed and the two women didn't say a word, they didn't move "You know" JJ said "Garcia always told me that I'll always have CheetoBreath because of all the Cheetos I eat."

It was a subtle hint, one that she knew her friend would pick up on and yeah, it was against the rules but promises had been made. Emily smiled, knowing exactly what JJ was getting at.

Silence broken the two women stepped forward and embraced, it wasn't fair and it wasn't right but it was happening "Be safe." JJ said "and" she hesitated.

"I know." Emily said as they stepped apart "Take Henry to the park for me." She added, knowing how much she would miss the golden haired little boy "I know how much he loves the swings."

JJ smiled, wiping away the tears "Every weekend." She promised, watching as her friend walked out the door.

The blond moved to the window and watched as the two U.S. Marshalls escorted her friend into a nondescript car. She watched as just before the door was closed Emily looked back up at the window. Their eyes met, and somehow JJ knew that this wasn't good-bye because good-byes meant going away and going away meant forgetting.

Her friend may be going, but she would never be forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>Heyo! Nice to see you again, I hope that you enjoyed the story and that it wasn't to emotional for you, or wait, maybe I do. I have a couple of challenges for you: <em>

_Brownie points for whoever identifies what T.V. show the U.S. Marshall is from (No Google-ing) _

_Somewhere in that last paragraph is a quote from a movie, any idea where it's from? Free furry animal of your choice is you get it right! _

_That's all for now folks! _

_Thanks, _

_LogicBomb.32_


End file.
